


Last One Standing

by VoidofRoses



Series: Recovery [1]
Category: Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidofRoses/pseuds/VoidofRoses
Summary: “Pull the trigger.”





	Last One Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence of s01e13, a.k.a what would happen if Felldrake had ended up in _Donald_.
> 
> I couldn’t sleep so I wrote this instead. Panch has his guns cause I’m not Disney :)

“Pull the trigger.”

Panchito’s fingers clenched around the pistoles in his grip, his whole body shaking as he gritted his teeth.

He was the last Caballero standing. Xandra was locked away in the book somewhere in the mansion, her bookmark broken and scattered to the wind. José had been shrunken down to size, caged like a, well, like a parrot, voice broken. Ari and the girls were safe in the World Tree, thank the gods, but the Bear Rug was flopped on the ground, motionless, and the perpetrator stood before him, the Spark of Life in his hand.

Whatever had happened to Felldrake at the end of the world, somehow, he had wound up trapped inside Donald Duck of all people.

They hadn’t noticed, of course not. Why would they? They had been too caught up in their own little worlds to realise that their enemy walked among them, shrouded in the cloak of a friend, until it was too late. Xandra had been searching for a way to be released from the book. April, May and June had gone back to school, due to their aunt’s insistence. José and Panchito, of course, had stuck around, mostly out of some unspoken obligation, and Daisy…

…well, Panchito had thought it rather strange that she’d left without a word, but he’d taken Donald’s word for it and hadn’t thought about it since.

But now it all made sense.

His tail feathers brushed against the wall as Donald – no, _Felldrake_ he reminded himself – cornered him, the warm glow from the Spark somehow cold. The smile that drew across Donald’s face was ugly, twisted and unfamiliar, a wicked grin as he tilted his head, his eyes shining dimly with a purple tinge, beak close to Panchito’s ear.

“You can’t, can you?”

The barrel of his pistoles bumped against Donald’s chest, a weak, raspy voice gasping in his ear.

“Panchito, _please_.”

The shaking stopped, the rattle of the triggers falling silent, his face obscured by his sombrero as Felldrake pulled back, grin still plastered across the face of his friend. Panchito had always been seen as the silly Caballero, he knows that, knew that his enemy underestimated him because of the silliness he wore like a luchador mask, hadn’t thought he’d last this long.

But he couldn’t.

He shook his head.

“ _Lo siento, mi amigo_.”

The pistoles dropped out of his hands, falling to the floor beside him with a clatter loud enough to wake the dead. A laugh started bubbling in Felldrake’s chest, his free hand pulling back from where it was pressed against the wall behind Panchito. He’d won. He’d _wo_ …!

He was stopped from gloating, the words choked out of him, and he looked down, the Spark dropping from his hand and rolling into some unknown corner of the hall.

Arms wrapped around his middle, Panchito sank to his knees, dragging the drake down with him to the floor. Cold tile stung his limbs, but he clung to his friend, fingers digging into the cloak that had long been draped over that silly sailor suit Donald always wore. His whole body shook, expecting retribution and death, now that he’d flung his only lifelines away, but he held as Donald’s body spasmed, his face buried in his chest.

“I’m sorry we didn’t see.”

Donald’s body jerked violently, doubling over and fingers clawing at Panchito’s jacket, knocking the sombrero off his head, but he just held onto him harder.

“I’m sorry I didn’t notice.”

A bright purple light enveloped them both, before it took on a red tinge as Panchito’s own latent magic stepped in. His fingers reached up, wrapping the blue amulet of Don Dugo around Donald’s neck, the blue glow from the gem growing to surround both colours. Panchito sucked in a breath and tucked his head down as Donald’s body shook from head to tail feather, the two spirits inside him warring with each other.

“Forgive me, my friend.”

All of a sudden, the violent jerking and shaking stopped, both Donald and Felldrake too shocked to fight for control as beaks touched, and Panchito finally felt the body in his grasp relax, slumping against him and sending them tumbling to the floor. The lights faded, save for the soft warm glow from both of their amulets, and a shockwave of purple exploded through the mansion.

Panchito blacked out.

He would come to know, later, that José had broken out of his cage after that shockwave had turned him back to normal size, and scrambled to find Xandra’s book, so that the goddess could put a stop to her long hated enemy, only for the both of them to find Donald and Panchito passed out in a hallway piled full of rubble, one on top of the other. Xandra’s magic sense let her know that Felldrake was no longer possessing their friend, banished through a combination of the strongest force known, and the magic of their amulets.

Donald woke up in his bedroom three weeks later, mouth dry and voice croaky, only to be met with smiles and laughs, whoops for joy as the three of them piled onto the bed beside him. He felt Panchito’s fingers brush his and looked up, only for the rooster to glance away while Xandra and José talked excitedly about a feast to celebrate and all the friends they should bring back.

He gave him a warm, if achy and tired, smile and squeezed his fingers back, entwining them much to Panchito’s surprise as his beak warmed.

It was going to be a long road to recovery for both of them, but it would be worth it.


End file.
